


Four Letter Word

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [144]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossword Puzzles, Double Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/24/18: “clinic, guitar, pyramid”





	Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/24/18: “clinic, guitar, pyramid”

(1)

Derek’s five minute phone call with his mom was time enough for Stiles to retrieve the _Beacon Hills Beacon_ from the porch and get back in bed with the crossword puzzle.

“Guitar!” he cheered, filling in a word as Derek re-entered their room.

His black-framed glasses made Stiles look so hot, but Derek knew there’d be no Sunday morning sexy times while Stiles had something to solve. So he went to the bathroom.

With wolfy stealth he returned but not even his sudden heft on the bed diverted Stiles’s attention.

“’Outpatient walk-in,’ six letters, third letter _i_ ,” Stiles said aloud.

 

(2)

He wasn’t inviting Derek’s participation. Stiles always talked to himself over a crossword.

Besides, in his present form Derek couldn’t answer. Instead he stuck his muzzle under Stiles’s arm to lay his head on Stiles’s chest, with a huff.

“Clinic!” Stiles shouted.

Derek whined.

“Dude, not helping. Seven letters for ‘pharaoh’s final stage.’—Pyramid!”

In one swift, smooth lunge Derek tore the paper from Stiles’s hand and ripped it to shreds on the floor.

“ _Rude_ , Derek! _Rude!”_

“Here’s a clue, four letters…” Derek said, human again and splendidly nude.

“No fair you’re always winning our arguments this way!” Stiles cried.


End file.
